gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Gigan
Gigan is a monster from the Godzilla movies. History Showa A cyborg hailing from the Nebula M Space Hunter, Gigan was sent to Earth to destroy all mankind and construct a perfect peace for its insect-like masters. The cyborg was paired with the terrible King Ghidorah, the famed three-headed hydra whom faced the likes of Godzilla and Mothra. The two assaulted Tokyo under command of the insect race and began to lay waste to everything in their path. When the strength of the self-defense forces failed to drive the invaders back, Godzilla and Anguirus burst from the water, ready to defend their homeland. The tag team battle slowly moved through the city until it reached the World Children’s Land, the headquarters of the alien invasion force. Using their laser-equipped Godzilla Tower, the invaders turned the tide of battle against the heroes. Gigan and King Ghidorah devastated their opposition with their diverse attacks. It wasn’t until a group of humans destroyed the tower via explosives did the cyborg and hydra regained control of themselves, and Godzilla and Anguirus regained their own strength. King Ghidorah was first to flee and escaped into the voids of space, leaving the reptilian pair to devastate the cyborg until he too was forced to retreat. A year later, as the underground race of Seatopians waged war against the Earth, the Nebula M sent forth Gigan to help in the battle once more. The hostile creatures laid waste to the robot Jet Jaguar until Godzilla arrived on site to help the machine. Once more, the cyborg used its deadly weapons against Godzilla, but was beat down by the combined efforts of the king of the monsters and Jet Jaguar. Choosing to live to fight another day, Gigan fled like a coward, leaving Megalon alone. As the cyborg flew through the darkness, a new race of evil beings hijacked the monster and put it under their control. The Geroga, an evil race bent on killing Zone Fighter and taking over the Earth, equipped the cyborg with explosive-tipped claws, and sent it back down on its mission. When confronted by the monster king once more, Godzilla once again proved to be the stronger of the two, leaving Gigan near death. After Godzilla rescued the captured Zone Fighter, Gigan rose to his feet again. Zone Fighter was quick to attack Gigan, obliterating the cyborg with his Meteor Missile Might, annihilating Gigan once and for all! Millenuim Before the time of man, a fierce battle raged on Earth between the heroic Mothra and villainous Gigan. The cybernetic monstrosity was defeated and laid to rest in the ocean where his body was mummified. Centuries later, the carcass of the cyborg was discovered by the Earth Defense Forces and salvaged for study. In the midst of the discovery, the Xilians seemingly saved mankind from Armageddon, removing kaiju from cities all across the globe. When the true intentions of the extraterrestrials were discovered, Gigan was revealed to be one of their pawns. His eye turned crimson and the cyborg awoke, shedding countless years’ worth of decay from his armored hide. The monster began to lay waste to the surrounding city, but mankind’s last hope was about to be released. In Antarctica, the Gotengo sought to revive Godzilla from his icy tomb! Gigan was ordered to intervene and attacked, but he couldn’t destroy the battleship before the monster king was released. Quickly on the attack, the cyborg caught the behemoth with grappling hooks and prepared to reel him into his buzzsaw! Godzilla’s spines suddenly surged with energy and his atomic ray fired, decapitating the ancient weapon! Defeated, Gigan’s body fell limp. Unknown to the humans, Gigan’s corpse was collected soon after. As final battle rapidly approached, the cyborg was repaired and outfitted with even more dangerous weaponry. Gigan was defeated, but his legacy was far from over. In the midst of final combat, Mothra arrived to aid Godzilla in battle against Monster X. More than annoyed, the Xilian leader deployed the newly upgraded Gigan. The cyborg took chase, battling Mothra before she could interfere. As the moth flew higher, Gigan quickly caught up and sliced her wing with his new chainsaw arm, bringing her down. The deity was out of action, allowing Gigan to combine his ruthless aggression with Monster X’s. The demonic team assaulted the king of the monsters, but the monster proved resilient. Fighting against them both, Godzilla was soon aided by Mothra. She swooped in, knocking both Gigan and Monster X over. Taking chase after his nemesis, Gigan was drawn away from Godzilla. As Mothra began to release scales from her wing, Gigan launched razor disks from his chest. The disks flew through the scales, missing the guardian completely. Before she could retaliate, Gigan fired his beam into the cloud of dust. The scales ignited, engulfing Mothra in a huge explosion! As Gigan roared in victory, his razor disks returned from the inferno! The disks cut through his head, decapitating him once again. Still moving, the cyborg refused to fall until the burning form of Mothra burst through the hell! She rammed the headless cyborg, killing them both a final, colossal explosion. Fanon InfoCategory:MonstersCategory:Humanoid monstersCategory:AliensCategory:Monsters living on Goji Island * Gigan lives on Goji Island. Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters